In The Company Of Others
by Kotiara
Summary: After years of being happily married, Adrien and Marinette decide to spice up their love life by sharing it with others.
1. Chapter 1

The last few months had been a turning point for Adrien and Marinette's relationship. After all the years of kids and toddlers running like little tornadoes, wreaking havoc on possessions and furnishings, things had settled down. The kids were older and were only focused on destroying the most expensive and irreplaceable items. The kid's Grandparents were cutting down on their workload and dedicating more and more time to spoiling the little munchkins. On top of that, they had reached the point in their professional lives where they felt stable and secure. Adrien was a tenured professor with all the wonderful perks that entailed. Marinette, while a big kahuna in her fashion company, learned with time how to effectively delegate and let go of things she could not control.

Things were going well and the couple suddenly realized that they had a couple of things they forgot existed: privacy and free time. Since they instituted a "grandparents weekend" tradition, they got their house back to themselves for at least a weekend a month. All this did wonders for their sex life. Instead of cranky "you pinched my hair again" and general tiredness, their bedroom escapades were full of passion and adventure. They were trying things they'd talked about but never had time and energy to do. They were giving each other compliments and talking about their thoughts, fears, and desires.

One evening they were laying in bed after a particularly healthy romp. Their bodies covered in sweat and the sheets were tangled into what can only be described as a marine knot. Marinette took a deep breath and uttered something that had been on her mind for quite some time. "Have you ever regretted that I am the only woman you have ever been with?"

They had known each other since they were kids in lycee. They grew up together both in real life and as superheroes and had their lives intertwined so tightly that there was never any opportunity for being involved with anyone else. They were school sweethearts through and through.

"Well, there was that time with Chloe…" Adrien winked at her.

"If you're going to mention straw haired scarecrow, I will tell you all about how I felt about Alya. In great detail." She challenged him.

" Purr lease, do tell." He challenged back.

She smacked him on the shoulder and rolled over on her stomach. "No seriously, have you ever thought about it?"

"I might have fantasized about it, maybe more than a few times, but I never really considered it. I have been in love with you both as Ladybug and Marinette for such a long time. Also, our lives have been so busy and…" He paused for a moment. "I never thought you would be into that kind of stuff, Ma Coccinelle." He glanced at her with more than a little apprehension. "I just…" He trailed off.

"I get it kitty. I am in the same boat." Her eyes met with his. "I've been thinking about it for a while though… and talking to Alya about her and Nino. How they have been going to clubs and… meeting people for… ummm… you know." Her face started turning red, but she pushed through. "Just like us they have only been with each other and a few months ago they decided to… explore things together."

"Alya and Nino?" Adrien raised his eyebrow. "My best friend has been holding out on me. That rotten DJ. Traitor!" He feigned mock outrage. "Seriously though, what did she say?"

"That they like it, that it changed their lives and she volunteered to talk to us and show us the ropes if we are interested." Marinette hesitated for a second and looked even more intently into his eyes. "That is if you are interested, because I… am… curious about it".

"My Buginette, you are definitely full of surprises. Ok, it's pointless to say that I am not curious, but I would like to talk about it a bit first." Adrien inhaled deeply. "I just want to make sure that we are on the same page and will not jeopardize our relationship. Otherwise, I am willing to purrrr sue this further." He moved closer to her and nuzzled her softly on the cheek.

"Oh, is my kitty looking to play again?" She kissed him on the nose. "Is all the talk of us being naughty with other people making you horny, hmmmm?"

" Purrr haps," Adrien touched her chin, tilted her head towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. "What about you, my Love Bug?" He slowly slid his fingers in between her thighs and reached further underneath her until they were touching her wet folds. "It looks like you are purr sitively drenched."

"Well, why don't you do something about it, Mon Chaton?"

"Hmm." He hummed, moved his body lower down and commenced covering Marinette's back in a multitude of kisses. "I think I just might." He continued down until he reached her beautiful firm butt and started biting her gently."

"Mmmm, yes…" moaned Marinette. "Please…"

Adrien continued lavishing her butt with sensual kisses and then gradually slid two fingers inside Marinette's eager pussy. She moaned louder and started slowly rocking her hips in sync with his fingers. "Yesss, keep going… just like this…" She grabbed the headboard spindles and rocked back and forth, inviting his fingers to slide deeper and deeper inside of her. Adrien adjusted the angle of his fingers and started rubbing her G-spot. Marinette's moans grew louder and more ragged as she started to pant. Adrien felt her walls starting to clamp down on his fingers and increased the speed and force behind his ministrations.

"Aaaah," Marinette screamed out and pushed her pussy down on his fingers as hard as she could. Her thighs started to shake and she bit down on the pillow to muffle down her screams. She was starting to lose control and felt a sweet avalanche of release bearing down on her. "Yes… yesss… fuck me… just like that!" She quieted down for a second before burst of pleasure hit her entire body like a sledgehammer. "Oh…my…Goooooooooo!" She let out a moan that was barely quited by the pillow and squirted all over Adrien's hand.

Marinette was not sure if she could go on, but Adrien made that decision for her. He grabbed one of their pillows, gently lifted Marinette by her hips with his free hand and slid the pillow underneath her. He straddled her from behind and placed his hands on each side. Satisfied with the position, he guided his cock to her dripping entrance and slowly sheathed himself all the way in.

Marinette gasped in response and resumed rocking her hips. Adrien stayed still for a few moments taking in the amazing feeling of Marinette's pussy rubbing and squeezing his dick. He then started moving in and out in slow, practiced motions, making sure to reach deep inside her pussy with every stroke. Marinette was starting to feel the electricity run through her veins one more time. She grasped the headboard even firmer and rocked her hips violently into Adrien's. His groans were a clear signal as to how much he loved it.

They have had achieved the perfect rhythm and after a while Marinette felt Adrien's movements get more and more erratic as he slammed his cock harder and harder into her warm pussy.

"Are you going to come for me, Mon Chaton?" She breathed out.

"Yes."

"I can't hear you, Kitty!"

"YES, I am going to cum inside your pussy."

"Come for me Kitty… let it all out… do it… do it."

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Their screams merged into one.

Adrien, felt his balls tighten and with a last thrust he buried himself inside Marinette. At the same time she thrust back at him and squeezed his cock. Adrien felt his release spill inside Marinette's shaking pussy and finally let his body drop on top of hers. They were both totally spent and couldn't even form a sentence for a long time.

Eventually Marinette stirred and unsuccessfully tried to free herself.

"Um, honey, could you please… move? You are crushing me here, you mangy cat."

"I'm sorry Buginette." He used all of his left over energy to roll off of her and land on his back beside her . "Kind of got lost in the moment."

She looked at his beautiful face. "I'm curious Chaton. What were you thinking of while we were just… you know…"

"Fucking?"

"How rude and uncouth of you!" She slapped his shoulder.

"Yet descriptive, Ma Cocinelle." He turned his head and looked at her. "I was kind of thinking about what we were talking about earlier… about other people, and Nino and Alya."

"Is that why you were extra passionate?" She winked at him and giggled.

"Look who's talking," he retorted. "I think my little bug was fantasizing along the same lines. Weren't you?"

"Maybe… So you are ok with this? Should I call Alya and see what the next step is?"

"Absolutely. Meanwhile I am going to call my best friend and see what else is he hiding from me," he growled.

"Go easy on Nino, ok? He is a gentle soul."

"That gentle soul could use a bit of razzing. Alright, Alright. I'll go easy on him. But that's tomorrow." Adrien stretched and pulled his wife closer to him. "Tonight we sleep. I don't think I have an ounce of energy left."

"Agreed," yawned Marinette. "I'll call Alya tomorrow and see when we can meet and talk. Good night Chaton."

"Good night Buginette. Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Being parents meant a lot of early mornings and some sleepless nights. Having kids at their grandparents was a rare chance to indulge in a glorious slumber, and yet something, or rather someone, was treacherously denying Marinette that pleasure. She felt the soft caresses move up and down her spine and light kisses planted on her neck and shoulders. She first valiantly tried to ignore these, but the culprit was persistent and started lightly biting and licking the back of her neck. Marinette tried to remember what exactly was the punishment in French criminal code for non-premeditated murder and whether it was worth the risk. In the end, she settled on a threatening growl. Which, to her dismay, only elicited a chuckle from her attacker. This required drastic measures. Marinette swiped her hand at the offending party, but it got caught and slowly brought behind her back.

"You are quite violent this morning my Lady," purred her husband's voice. "I kind of like it."

"Let me go, you mangy cat," she almost hissed at him.

"I don't really see what's in it for me," replied Adrien and started to move his free hand lower down her back towards her bottom. At the same time he continued to bite her neck and pulled lightly on her skin with his teeth. "I would need some kind of incentive and not just idle threats. Anyway, you tried to hit me and I am just defending myself from an unprovoked attack" He slid his hand further down and caressed her buttocks.

"Defending yourself?" Marinette's voice was full of righteous indignation. "You are waking me up in the middle of a kid-free morning. I could smother you with a pillow and any jury would deem it to be justifiable homicide," she huffed. She was prepared to continue with her outburst when she felt his fingers slide past her butt and rub her folds. "Ummm, what are you… aaah… doing?" She breathed out.

"Enjoying the company of my purr fect wife," Adrien breathed in her ear.

"Adrien, I am still sticky from last night, my eyes are crusty and I need to brush my teeth and… I really need to shower," Marinette tried to protest. "I really think we should… aaaaah… mmmmm." She felt his fingers circle around her folds and heat started to radiate from between her legs. "Sometimes you are just such a… cat…" She managed to breathe out before Adrien plunged his thumb into her wet core and started rubbing her clit with his index finger. At this point Marinette gave in to her body and started grinding her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"It looks like my little bug is actually starting to enjoy this, hmmm?" Adrien whispered in her ear.

"Well… aaaaahh… there is no need to be so smug about it, Chaton," retorted Marinette. "I can just see that smile on your face."

"What smile, Bugaboo?"

" This smile." Marinette twisted her head and neck to look at her husband. "This self-satisfied grin that you are spotting… right now."

"Wouldn't you say it is purr haps very well deserved?"

At this point Marinette was struggling to maintain her self control and could only let out an incomprehensible low moan. Adrien removed his fingers, gently pushed his wife onto her back and moved lower to position his face between her legs.

"I haven't showered yet," she tried to argue, but her protests were quieted by Adrien's mouth on her wet sex. He moved his tongue along her dripping folds and grinned happily when Marinette's hips lifted up and pushed up into his face. He moved his mouth to her throbbing clit and started sucking while also flicking it with his tongue."

"Oh…yes… baby… please… keep going," cried Marinette. She arched her back, grabbed a hold of Adrien's head with her hand and pushed him in even harder. "Do it… do it… harder… harder… do it like you mean it Chaton. Fuuuuuuuck… meeeeeeee." She came fast and hard. She locked her legs behind his back and squirted her nectar all over his face and then shook violently while holding on to Adrien for dear life.

Adrien licked Marinette's juices off his lips and gave her a wink. "Not too bad for a morning quickie, huh?"

Marinette eyed her husband and decided that this smugness needs to be dealt with. Her body was still coming down from her peak, but years of being a superhero gave her some amazing stamina. She squeezed her legs even harder, grabbed the sheets with one hand and flipped both of them over. She settled in with her pussy over his mouth. "Who said anything about a quickie, Kitty? You still need to earn your keep."

She pushed her hips down and clamped her thighs around Adrien's face. "There is a lot more work to be done to make your Lady happy, don't you think pussycat?" She started to grind her hips against his face. "What do you think Kitty. Can you do that for me?" Adrien's response was a satisfied hum that resonated through her entire body. "Good kitty. Yeah…" Marinette breathed out after she felt his tongue circle and then enter her opening. "Very good Kitty… c'mon… make me cum again. Aaaah" Adrien doubled his efforts and within seconds felt her thighs spasm and tremble as she came undone and squirted all over his face.

Marinette, still shaking from her orgasm, slid down his body until she was face to face with her husband. She could smell herself on him, but she just smiled and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "That was amazing Minou."

"Have I earned my keep, Buginette?"

"Hmmm, more than earned Kitty. I think you deserve a very nice reward."

Marinette wiggled her hips against his hard cock. "You've been waiting long enough." She aligned her entrance against his cock and then slid down in one fast motion. Adrien's eyes flew open, he gasped and grabbed her behind. She moved her hips slowly, almost letting his swollen dick out every time she moved up to only bury it again by slamming her pussy back down.

"Is this what you've been looking for the entire morning Chaton?"

"Yes. Yes, my Lady." Adrien breathed out.

"Well, my Kitty, prepare for your reward then." Marinette increased her speed and felt Adrien get even harder within her. He started pulling her hips to match her rhythm and very soon he felt his balls tighten and his cock get even bigger.

"Baby, I'm gonna… I can't hold it… "

"Do it Kitty, do it… I'm almost there too." She slammed down onto him a few more times and felt him arch his back, stiffen and, with a growl, let his load out inside of her. This pushed her over the edge and she came mixing her honey with his. Marinette pressed her body against his and they stayed motionless, enjoying the wonderful afterglow.

After a while, Marinette stirred and looked at the clock.

"It's already pretty late."

"Are we in the rush to get somewhere? I thought we cleared out our schedules for the weekend?" Asked Adrien.

"First of all, we need to take a shower and then I need to call Alya. She… is kind of expecting me to get back to her… "

"You already have this all planned out, huh?" Adrien winked at her.

"Don't make this awkward," Marinette reached out for the pillow and whacked Adrien with it. "It's already embarrassing… and… " Marinette stopped as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't be embarrassed honey. We both agreed that we want this. We are in this together." Adrien tried to reassure her.

"But so many people would think what we are doing here is cheating and is just wrong." Mumbled Marinette. She looked at his face and sighed. "Think about it, is this something I could share with most of my friends or my parents?"

Adrien looked back at her worried face and decided it was not a time for his usual jokes. "Honey, do we really care what other people would think? Do we? Really?" He held up her chin with his finger and looked her straight in the eyes. "All that matters is that we both want it and that we are happy. So this is definitely not cheating. We also have our best friends to help us through with this and as for your parents…" He really tried to stay serious, but couldn't help himself. "How much do you tell them about our sex lives anyway?"

"Eeeew, why did you have to go there?" Cringed Marinette.

"You are the one who started it. I was not the one to bring up telling your parents about how often and how we do it."

"Stop. Just… stop it. Don't make me vomit."

Adrien's smile grew into Chat's grin. "Well, on the other hand your parents have always been very open minded and supportive. Who knows, maybe they will have some advice to share with their beloved daughter and her wonderful husband."

"ENOUGH!" Marinette jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom accompanied by her husband's laughter. "Gross," she shuddered. "I am going to take a shower and then call Alya. And you can change our sheets. You… perv."

Adrien chuckled once again and yelled towards the open bathroom door. "Don't forget to tell Alya to bring DJ Traitor with her. Tell her I have a bone to pick with him."

"Tell her yourself. Perv."

"That's Mister Perv to you!" He shouted back. He looked at their utterly ruined sheets. "I'm really hoping our washing machine has a steam cycle." He mumbled to himself as he gathered their bedding and headed towards the laundry. "Or an exorcism cycle, just to be sure."

Actions


End file.
